


Can you hear me all night long?

by sparkinglovingheart



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinglovingheart/pseuds/sparkinglovingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promises were made to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you hear me all night long?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the saddest thing I've ever written for them, so fuck me. I'm making up for it later by writing kinky, gratuitous porn.

_Your brother loves you. More than anything in the world, and you love him._  
  
 _So now he’s going to leave you, and you don’t want him to go, but the world is falling apart, so you tell him to go, not to come back for you until all the civilians are safe. You can handle this. And you can. And he’ll come back and you’ll be together, like you’re meant to be. This will be over soon._  
  
 _Everything’s such a fucking blur, and for once, you’re not making your own head spin. It’s everyone else, and the Widow and Thor blurring the world with shocks of blue light, the Captain, shielding them, the Iron Man flying high above, the Hulk roaring-_  
  
 _And the other man, the one with the bow, he’s carrying a child. You can see that something awful is about to happen and there’s nothing you can do, but you’re talking to your brother and suddenly all you can hear is him saying that he loves you, he loves you so much, and he’s sorry-_  
  
 _And then it’s over. Nothing blurs anymore. For a split second, for once in your life, nothing is out of focus. You see more clearly than you ever wanted to. His dead body hitting the ground, and you, alone. Alone forever._  
  
 _It starts to blur up again as you scream._   
  
  
  
  
Wanda screamed. It wasn’t even a frightened scream. She felt like she’d just had her heart ripped out of her chest and it took a few minutes and her brother’s hand on her shoulder her for her to realize that it had only been in her head.  
  
“Wanda?” Pietro whispered, “Sweetheart, are you okay?”  
  
She couldn’t fucking breathe. Wanda barely choked out, “Y-you were dead, you left me,” the words started to come easier now, as she started to sob, “You died! I couldn’t save you and-”  
  
“Shhh,” he gathered her close into his arms, “I’m here, baby. I’ve got you, don’t cry. It was only a dream.”  
  
“It felt so real,” she tightened her grip on his shirt, “You promised we’d always be together, but you were just gone.”  
  
“We _will_ always be together. It was just a nightmare, sweetheart. Shhh, it’s okay,” he stroked her hair, “It wasn’t real. I’m here, I’ll always be here.”  
  
“I would die if you were gone,” Wanda sobbed, “I can’t lose you, Pietro. I can’t.”  
  
“You won’t. I couldn’t ever leave my princess,” he wiped at her tears with his thumb as he spoke, “What can I do, sweetheart?”  
  
“Just hold me,” she whimpered, “Hold me and don’t ever go.”  
  
Pietro lay down and kept a firm hold around her as she snuggled into his chest, still crying quietly. He rubbed her back and pressed little kisses to her hair, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
“No. I just want you.”  
  
“Okay,” he said soothingly, “I’m here, baby. It wasn’t real. It was just a dream. I will always, always be here, I swear it.”  
  
Wanda finally stopped crying and drifted off, but she didn’t relinquish her hold on him. Pietro still kept her in his arms.   
If she woke up screaming again, he didn’t want her to feel alone for a second.  
  
  
  
“Get the people on the boats! Don’t come back for me until everyone else is off. Do you understand?”  
  
Pietro had gone, he had listened to her, and didn’t he always come back? There was nothing to worry about.   
  
So Wanda didn’t know why she suddenly felt so frightened again. There was something oddly unsettling and far too familiar about the whole scene around them. The fighting, the breaking city…and Clint holding a child.   
  
No.   
  
Wanda shut her eyes and started telepathically yelling, _Pietro, get away from there!_  
  
 _I can’t just leave them._  
  
 _No, don’t!_  
  
 _I love you. I’ll always be with you, Wanda-_  
  
She didn’t need to look to see his body on the ground. She knew as soon as she couldn’t hear him anymore.   
  
She was dying. Or maybe she was already dead-Wanda couldn’t tell as she fell to her knees and lit the world up with scarlet lights.   
  
She didn’t care that she had just killed most of the robots. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. She was dead, and if she wasn’t, she needed to be. Her heart felt like it had been ripped violently out of her chest. Wanda was on her knees and sobbing now, choking out whispers nobody else would understand.  
  
“You promised,” she whimpered, “You promised you wouldn’t leave.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself.


End file.
